adiccion
by fandita-lp
Summary: Un fic de humor por un pequeño capricho mio XD un poco cortito. Al principio no pensó que era adicción, pero despues ya no podia negarlo, era adicta y en especial cuando lo hacia con él pero aun asi la adicción le gustaba, era dicta a...


Este es un nuevo fic que se me ocurrió, la verdad no sé qué estaba pensando pero ya lo hice y ahora lo quiero publicar XD cumplo mis caprichos (aunque las promesas no) al pie de la letra y este llego de pronto, les agradezco a los que lo lean de darle un poco de tiempo y si se ríen será tiempo bien desperdiciado, sin más aquí está el fic

_Full metal alchemist no me pertenece ni sus personajes, solo la trama de este fic, este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro, únicamente con el de entretener _

Adicción

De pronto llega la necesidad, tal vez era la rutina que con el tiempo la llego a hartar y necesitaba algo nuevo, tal vez era que no lo resistió y que llevaba tiempo deseándolo, y cuando lo vio tan cerca no pudo decir que no o Tal vez incluso ya estaba dicho que iba a ocurrir, pero una vez que lo tuvo, no lo pudo dejar ir. Se hizo adicta, totalmente dependiente

Simplemente lo necesitaba

Y al principio negaba que era adicción, decía que lo podía controlar y que cuando quisiera lo dejaba, pero era increíble cada que lo hacía con él, con Roy

Porque sabía que era prohibido, que era su jefe y que en especial no lo debía hacer con él, pero ya no lo podía controlar

Y al principio no sabía que era adicción, pero lo noto cuando estuvieron a punto de descubrirlos, y cuando esa escena se repetía cada vez más seguido

Y en ese momento entro en la negación, riza negaba cada vez más rotundamente que fuera una adicción

Y por fin ocurrió, los descubrieron, por suerte fue el general grumman y prometió no hablar con tal de que ambos lo dejaran, porque de pronto se volvió reciproco, ya los dos eran adictos

Y ninguno quería dejarlo, porque ya incluso buscaban el armario de escondite para hacerlo de nuevo, porque ya no lo podían dejar

Y aunque estaba manipulándolos no lo podían odiar tampoco, no había nada mejor que la sensación que les daba al final, ese buen sabor de boca de estar haciendo algo así

Y para riza no había nada mejor que ganarle, porque descubrió que aceptarlo y seguir con su vicio era mejor que solo practicarlo

Y ella lo acepto, era adicta al PSP

Y tambien su jefe, desde que Breda llevo el suyo y se lo confiscaron por dejar el trabajo de lado solo por jugarlo, desde que un día mustang le había dicho a altas horas de la noche que si quería jugar con él ya que solo quedaban ellos dos (Roy, por no terminar el trabajo a tiempo y ella por quedarse a asegurarse que lo completara) y cuando ella había sorpresivamente que si

En ese momento a ella le pareció divertido y al día siguiente lo mismo se repitió, y ella comenzó a llevárselo a su casa para jugar en ratos libres y Breda acepto que se había perdido, entonces ocurrió…

Roy compro un juego, pero no solo era un juego, era _el juego_, una buena historia donde el tema principal era disparar y acertar para ganar, y ella era muy buena en eso, pero Roy tambien lo era y cuando él empezó a retarla ella no se pudo contener y jugaba con el cada que podía, siempre disfrutando de las victorias y usando sus derrotas como incentivo para seguir compitiendo

Eso era algo más que los unía, no lo más importante, ni lo más antiguo, pero era de momento lo que más tiempo les ocupaba

Y un día luego de una buena racha por parte de ella comenzó a burlarse de su superior y este exploto, y no encontró mejor método para detener sus burlas que mantener sus labios ocupados con otra cosa, no tenía mayor imaginación ni una mejor idea que besarla

Ella no lo espero pero se nublo y empezó corresponderlo, ya no le llegaban ideas claras a la mente y solo actuó por un instinto que ella desconocía que poseía, terminaron en la pared y se miraron, ella esperando respuesta a su muda pregunta, y el, tambien, porque la verdad era que no sabía por qué lo había hecho

Aun así eso no fue impedimento para hacerlo de nuevo, ni para que ella respondiera de nueva cuenta

Breda recupero misteriosamente su PSP, nunca entendería como fue, pero igual estaba feliz

Y ellos habían comprobado el dicho "un clavo saca otro clavo"

Porque habían abandonado su adicción a los videojuegos, pero ahora tenían una nueva

Y esta los hacia mucho más felices que la anterior así que ¿Por qué abandonar su nueva adicción?

**Fin**

Eso es todo espero que les haya gustado y que al menos hayan sonreído espero pronto poder subir otra idea que tengo pero es más fácil hacer mis caprichos que mis ideas XD a propósito

_Play station no me pertenece ni la consola mencionada en este fic _

Ahora si es todo XD


End file.
